From Xem To Zem
by The Xemnas
Summary: Xemnas tries to find answers to life after his adventures in kingdom Hearts: Gathering of the Weilders. Includes humor, Action and several other things... Includes Massive OOCness with Canon Charecters.
1. Chapter 1: Restless Nights

Notes from writer.

Well, this is a spin off from Hiro Yasuka's Kingdom Hearts Gathering of the Weilders. It takes place a couple weeks after the end of that story. Basic information you need to know is: Xemnas was brough back by copying, He became human, he went to live on a planet away from the troubles of life, and He erected a graveyard on this world to honor the dead. That is about it. Please enjoy my writing and The newer chapters will be up soon.

Please note that Kingdom hearts is property of SquareEnix. Other stuff that is used, would be reference of One piece... Some Refernce to Metal Gear Solid 3 and A tad bit of stuff from Naruto. Mostly fighting styles or something. All the stuff mentioned is property of them.

Chapter One: Restless Nights.

How many nights has it been? I have been having Trouble sleeping. Not that I had ever actually slept before. Nobodies don't have a need for sleep. Ever since I've become human, it has been a problem. It has taken me over ten years since my first meeting with that boy, Sora. I had been defeated, but I returned with a new purpose. I wished to aid the Weilder of the Keyblade and become human with thier help. The sacrifices along the way seemed far to great for my goal. I sometimes think that all of my friends deaths were my fault. This is the story of the five years I and Those I knew, went through...

I laid awake in bed several weeks after the final fight with Selaix, the Nobody who wish for evil. As I lay now, I can hear the chirping of birds. Something I wouldn't normally pay attention to. When I was about to get up and look out the window at the graveyard, there was a soft knock on the door. I spoke softly to the person on the other side. "You can come in." The door opened slowly and a small girl appeared. She looked as if she was around her early teens, with long black hair and green eyes. She spoke in a cute voice. "Hiya there Xemnas, you have a guest at the door. You should come down and meet them!" She smiled and ran off.

I chuckled as she ran off. Standing up slowly I looked about at the room. My gloves laid useless on the table. I had no need to fight since that last battle. Those gloves were the source of my laser swords power. They were invented by Zexion for me, back when we worked under Ansem the wise. That was so long ago. I grabbed my tattered organization cloak and slowly slipped it on. I zipped it up and strolled out of my room.

Walking down the hall, I slid my fingers through my white hair casually. I got to the top of the stairs and looked down at the people waiting. Well there was Tashi, the little girl that came and got me earlier. Standing next to her was Lanni, her younger sister who was always whining about something or other. Behind the two of them was thier mother, Tanya. She was the best cook on this entire world. Well, that was my opinion. Then, standing in the doorway was an old Friend. This person in the doorway was named Kiruxen. He was a Riku look alike with red eyes and brown hair. He was created from the genetic material of Xemnas and Riku Replica. He did not act like either of them though. I walked down the stairs quickly and walked over and hugged Kiruxen. "How have you been son?" He struggled out of my arms. "I am not your son. I don't know why you keep saying that. Let go of me you creep..." We invited him in for dinner that night.

We sat at the table in the Kitchen downstairs that night. I talked about the many things that had happened since we last met. How I came across this planet, how I constructed the graveyard for the dead, how I met Tanya and her family and how I convinced them to let me stay with them. As Tanya brought over two plates of vegetables and pork, I discussed Kiruxen's current mission. "So what're you doing these days? I imagine you've returned to the land Of Dragons?" Kiruxen nodded slowly. "Yes, I am currently training younger wielders how to use the keyblade and I'm doing missions for the Emperor." I nodded slowly. "So how is everything else holding up across the Galaxy?" Kiruxen nibbled on a potato chunk and started speaking. "Well.. Since the organization is out of the way, we have been able to discover several new worlds, including this one. The law that prevented trading with other worlds has also been lifted. So, technology has leaped foreward a bit." He reached into his pocket and slid something across the table to me.

I picked up a circular device. It had various buttons and some speakers on it. "What is this thing?" I asked looking up from the device. Kiruxen finished swallowing some pork. That is what is called a Communicator. It is a fairly new machine. It allows two people to talk long distances." He finished his food and thanked Tanya. "I hate to eat and run, but I have my mission to return to." He stood up and walked to the door. He turned around before leaving. "Oh, Xemnas... If you see anything weird Just tell me." I nodded slowly and waved to him. He was then gone. I pocketed the communicator and continued eating my food.

Chapter End! What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2: Obliteration

Notes From Writer:

Well... Writing this at first seemed like a drag, but now that I've gotten into it, it is lots of fun. I hope you enjoy reading this weird story. Also you should interest yorself in reading Xenkurra, a stroy by a friend of mine. Also don't forget to read Hiro Yasuka's Gathering of the Weilders.

Please note that Kingdom hearts is property of SquareEnix. Other stuff that is used, would be reference of One piece... Some Refernce to Metal Gear Solid 3 and A tad bit of stuff from Naruto. Mostly fighting styles or something. All the stuff mentioned is property of them.

Chapter Two: Obliteration.

Tashi walked over to me after dinner. She spoke to me softly. "Xemnas, your friend was really cool! I hope I can be like you and your friends when I get old enough." I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure you will." Tanya Came over. "Okay you two... Time for bed." Tashi complained and walked off to her room. I stood and thanked her for the food. I slowly walked up stairs and entered my room. I unzipped my cloak and tossed it on a chair. I then walked over and laid on my bed. It wasn't like I was able to get some sleep though.

I laid in bed thinking of all the things that happened. I still couldn't sleep. I didn't really mind. After a few hours of laying there, I got a sudden feeling like something Evil was in the room. I sat up and looked around. There was a hooded figure in the corner. "Are you the one they call Xemnas...?" I didn't like this person at all. I replied to them. "I am Xemnas. Who are you?" The hooded figure spoke without moving. "My name is of no importance... You said that once.." I stood up and looked to the gloves on the table. He chuckled slowly. "Do you expect to fight me? You cannot do so If your friends are in danger..." He dissapeared into the blackness of the room as a scream could be heard from downstairs.

I grabbed the cloak in the chair and zipped it up quickly. I headed for the door before confronted with a heartless. It looked like a tall Neo-shadow weilding a dark axe. It grinned with black teeth and smacked me back into the room. "Hang on Tashi! I will be there shortly!" I got up and reached for the gloves on the table. I slid them on and drew my laser swords. I slashed through the heartless with ease. I dashed through the halls and leapt down the stairs. Tanya's body laid on the floor. It was cold to the touch. I ran back to Tashi and Lanni's room. Lanni was missing and Tashi was standing with a Katana. "Xemnas... Something bad is happening! We need to get out of here!" I nodded. "Close your eyes... I will carry you." She closed her eyes and I carried her past the dead body of her mother. We got into the street just in time.

The house ripped off the ground behind us as we ran into the street. Well there wasn't techniquely a ground. The world was being Ripped apart by the heartless. I could see the gravyard I constructed, ripped off the ground and fly into some black hole in the sky. All of the buildings were gone now as the two of us stood on the little ground that was left. I looked down to Tashi, who was Grabbing my Leg and the sword in her hand. "I'm sorry I brought the heartless here..." She looked up to and and started crying. "It's all your fault that were gonna die..." I put my hand on her head Reassuringly. "We are not going to Die, I will think of-" I was caught short as the dark hooded man from before came out of a dark portal before us.

He was hooded, so his face wasn't visible. Yet he spoke to us as if we were having a casual coversation. "It seems i was unseucessful in killing you. You both are very lucky. Well, you were lucky." He drew two black laser swords from his hands and laughed crazily. "I'm your biggest fan Xemnas... I hoped that I would one day surpass you..." He charged up to me quickly and went to deliver a vertical slash to my head. I closed my eyes and streched out my hands to block the blow. Nothing happened. I didn't feel and pain... All I felt was the heaviness of some metal object in my hand. I opened my eyes slowly to reveal a surprise.

There was a keyblade in my hand. I couldn't believe it. After all the 'evil' I had done throught my life as a nobody. The keyblade was a silver metalic color. It shined in the plale light of the remants of the planet. It contained the nobody crest atop it and the keychain was also a Nobody symbol. The hooded man stepped back. "It isn't possible... There is just no way..." I stood up slowly and pointed my new weapon at him. "Leave this place... Or I will not hesitate to kill you." The man laughed at me. "You kill me...? This must be a joke." He kept his black laser swords drawn and ran up to me slashing madly.

I blocked the best I could. It was surprisingly easy. I got a few good hits in too. Nearing the end of the battle, the hooded man decided to jump into the air for Tashi. "No! Stay away from her!" I screamed at him as I ran after him. He slashed dowward on her as she feebely defended with the sword. I caugh up and elbowed him in the face. I then smacked him around with my Keyblade. He fell over and laughed. "As long as you exist... So do I..." He then vanished through the darkness in the ground. "Are you alright?!" I looked at the little girl crying before me. She nodded slowly and hugged my leg. We were then sucked through the black portal hanging in the sky. Little did we know, it would be a long time before we saw each other again.

I awoke somewhere entirely differnt. I don't remember exactly what it looked like at first. The first thing I did though was reached into my pocket and grabbed the comunicator. I dialed a few buttons and called up Kiruxen. "Hey... I think I've seen something Weird."

Chapter End! Where did Xemnas end up? Who was the hooded man? Where the hell did Tashi Go?!


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

Notes From Writer: Here it is... The 3rd chapter in this Developing story. Xemnas and Tashi arrive on differnt worlds. The story will continue Right where it left off. The story wilt only follow Xemnas, but Tashi gets the next chapter to herself. Then starting next chapter, I shall have a third main charecter... One who may surprise some of you. He shares the chapter with Tashi. Anywho, I was supposed to add a link in here to the KH: Gathering of the Weilders Roleplay. It's like... A year old. I'm to lazy right now though. So onward, to the story. Also.. There is an invention in here, It will be explained in later chapters. This is where the real fighting begins... . ;

Chapter 3: Fear

Xemnas's Adventures.

I stood up after a brief conversation with Kiruxen. I then looked around at the dark forested area. "This doesn't look good." I stepped foreward away from the tree I was currently leaning on. I stepped on a twig in the darkness and heard birds flap away. A voice called out to me. "Who's there?! Another heartless that has come to take my life?" I looked around, unable to see in the darkness. The Voice shouted out again. "None shall take the life of the legendary Sniper Talkion!" I was about to talk back when a bullet grazed my thigh. I stumbled over in pain. "I am not your Enemy! My name is Xemnas! I have a keyblade!" The old man shouted back. "Lies! Xemnas is Evil! He died over ten years ago!"

I drew my keyblade and rushed through the darkness. " Where are you Sniper?!" I became afraid, an emotion I despised so. I heard a rustling behind me and a slight growl. I didn't think twice about spinning around and slashing at whatever it was. I couldn't see it in the darkness, but I knew it was a heartless. My fear of the sniper ceased while I decided to face one on the many heartless that I could feel around me.

I jumped back as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my invention, exploding matches. "how about some Fire?!" I tossed the match into the air. I then held my hand out to where the match was. "Firaga!" A beam of flames eruppted from my hand as the match exploded. I could see that A tree had caught on fire. It illuminated area slightly. Showing that I was surrounded. These heartless were differnt. Like they've eaten the hearts of weird beasts. They stayed out of the light, as if to become invisible. I had never known Fear before that world. It was a nightmare.

As I thought of how to take on these heartless, they began attacking me. I jumped to the side and one jumped right past me. Another One came right at me. I brought my keyblade down in a swing and removed it's head. It dissapeared. I continued this fghting in the light of the burning tree. As I brought down another one, something jumped down from the trees above. I heard it speak. "This is your end... Heartless." I ducked and stabbed another heartless through the chest as the man that spoke fired his gun into the eye of a heartless. He obviously missed shooting me.

With the heartless around me, and the sniper standing over me. I started to panic. I thought to myself. 'I'm going to die... After all it took to become human, why does it come to this?!' The old blad man standing above me chuckled. "Yet another heartless to die..." He was attacked from behind by a heartless and he stumbled back. I took this opportunity to reach for my keyblade. It disappeared in a flash and reappeared in my hand. I then screamed as I slashed at the man. He blocked my attack with his gun. "Not that easy... You monster..." He laughed as he began firirng rounds at the heartless. "I may consider letting you live if you help me out of here, heartless." He continued firing around himself.

I stood up and laughed. "I'm not a heartless, old man." He fired a shot through another heartless's head and yelled at me over the sound of the sniper rifle. "I've lived a hundred and twenty-three years. Don't tell me your not a heartless." He looked to me and smiled. A odd device stood where his right eye should've been. I stared at it for a while and chuckled. I then tossed another match out and caught it on fire. It exploded in the faces of many heartless. After the explosion I would jump into them and slash in a three-hundred and sixty degree angle. All of the heartless faded in blackness. I yelled at the old man. "Hey, Let's get out of here! Where is the portal of light?" He fired a few shots and shouted back. "At the bottom of a cliff... That way!" He pointed to some sort of pathway in the darkness.

I headed for the path when he shouted at me. "I'm coming with you. This world has been comprimised. I worked with the order of the worlds about fifty years ago. My unit was told to take this planet in our assult against the heartless. I am the only one left. Please..." I nodded as a giant humaniod creature burst through the trees. It blocked out the night sky. I shuddered and grabbed the old man's arm. "Let's go!" We raced down the path, past the heartless. I could see in the path end in the cliff up ahead. "What do we do?!" He smiled at me. "We jump!" I kept running. "Great... Let's die." He continued talking. "There is a body of water down below. we should be fine." We reached the cliff, I kept running and jumped off without a second doubt. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts!" The cliff was a whole lot taller than I thought. A lot taller that I though.

The old man coasted down on the wind currents beside me. He laughed at me as he flipped around facing upwards. I shouted at him. "We're dead!" He laughed and started firing bullets up. Apparently the heartless were jumping off after us. I used my cloak to slow my descent and the heatless fell to my level. I signaled the old man to stop firing. He complied as I slashed away at the heartless. They all disappeared with ease. "That wasn't to bad..." Then, bursting out of the wall was the giant heartless from before. It grabbed onto me and squeezed. It let out a demonic laughter. "Foolish human... Did you think escape was an option?" I struggled as I yelled back. "You obviously don't know me!" I bite down on his hand, which made him release his grip long enough for me to slice open his hand with my keyblade. I climbed up his arm anslashed at the shoulder.

It was made out of darkness, No bones to worry about, the arm came off cleanly. I laughed as it screamed. I climb to its head and stabbed it in the eye. It used its other arm to gab his face. I then put out the other eye. The heartless was blinded as it squirmed around. I then made a whole in it's forehead and lit an exploding match. I stuffed it in his head and jumped off. He exploded and faded as I landed hard in the water below. I was knocked out. I woke up some time later. It was bright out, so I left my eyes closed. I called out. "Hello?" I got a reply from the old man. "Ahhh your awake. Truly you are human... I am lord Talkion. Legendary sniper." I laughed and faded from consious-ness.

Chapter End! WTF is a legendary sniper? Where did they end up? Who is the surprise charecter!? Find out next time... . ;


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Magical Sheath

Notes From Writer: After Reading over the last chapter, I can see that there were some major problems with the speed of it. It seemed all rushed or something. Well I promised That There would be a Surprise Charecter. Well It's Axel... Which those of the GotW Roleplay would've already known that. Most of theose guys still haven't read any of these chapters. Plus I only have one Review... Wonderful. Anywho, Axel gets Part one of the chapter and Tashi gets part two. Since I have no clue what to with her as of yet. Background on this Chapter: Basically Axel Was traveling With Xemnas. He reached KH, became human and got stabbed with a flaming sword. He was Believed to be dead. Basic. . ;

Chapter Four Part One: The Magical Sheath.

Axel's Adventures.

Upon becoming a bounty hunter, I have had only one goal in mind. I want to destroy the man who had killed Roxas. His name has never left me. It has only been several weeks since that event. I work for some form of government based around the bounties they recieve. They deploy us to collect the bounty and thus they receive the money to help fund the government. I decided to join them after they took me in and helped my wounds heal up. After my first mission, I was given a personal mission. It entailed hunting down the magical sheath that was hidden on this desert world.

I need this sheath in order to contain the power of the flaming sword. It's flame will burn through everything else. I love fire. So I decided to keep the sword. The sheath is said to be in the holy land of the people who worship the heartless. Luckily most of them were wiped out recently by an attack from the government. I was still injured at the time, so I stayed out of the war. Although, I can't stay out of conflicts forever. This is where I start my journey of revenge.

On that day, I headed for the western gate of town. The men there looked at me oddly because of my red hair. "You aren't one of the men who worship the heartless god? Thier holy men are said to have red hair like yours." I could only chuckled at the guards. " Nah... I'm not a holy man. I'm a bounty hunter named Axel. Got it meorized? I need to find the magical sheath so I can stop the burning of the sword in my hand." The guards looked in awe at the sword. It was kinda stupid that they didn't see it before. "Go right ahead Bounty hunter!" I nodded and strolled past them.

The western Desert was a fearful place. If the Heat didn't get you, The Bandits, Heartless or large scorpions would. I Raced along, making sure that the blade didn't cut or burn me. I could hear a rumbling. I ducked just in time as a scorpion of colossal size jumped over me. I threw the sword with lightning quick speed and it stabbed into the beast's head, killing it instantly. I walked over and slid it out. I continued on my Journey to the land of which the sheath resided. Upon reaching it, I ran across a group of survivors. They seemed to have survived the inital attacks. I walked over to them with sword in hand.

I was greeted by an old man. He spoke slowly. "Ahh... It seems we have a visitor. We are under constant attacks for our beliefs that the heartless are gods..." I stared at him. "Heartless are not gods." The old man frowned. "Aren't you a Bounty hunter? Why are you here?" I showed him the sword. "For this weapon." He nodded slowly. "I cas see into your eyes... You do not deserve the sheath." I looked to the ground. "Well that's unfortunate. I have to destroy every being associated with the heartless. I hope you understand." I raised my sword up and slashed the man in half. Screams errupted behind him. "All of you are traitors to the light and must be eliminated! Got it memorized?!" I could feel myself hate all of them for what Gerdion did to Roxas.

Another man with a small dangling arm approached me. "Stop this. We have not wronged you." I glared at him. "Don't force me to remove that head of yours..." He looked back to his people. "Hyska! Bodne gatuste!" The people behind him all started to flee. "You will pay for your stupidity... Monster." The man could only laugh at me. His arm dangled around slightly. "My god has given me the power to defeat the fools who wish to destroy us!" He held up his arm. "Arm of strength, Arm of might! Give me the power to fight!" He laughed as his arm ripped through the bandage. It was tatooed oddly as it tripled in size. It continued growing, being as long and big as hs whole body. "Now do you see the power I own?!" I laughed at him. "Fool, Your arm cannot save you..." I gripped the hilt of the sword and raced at him.

Swinging the sword, I attacked his enlarged right arm. My sword bounced off with a flash. He then proceded to punch me. "Who do you think you are?!" I became angry, the flames on the sword grew larger. I dashed as him and ducked under the on-coming arm. I aimed the sword at his heart. His arm lifted him and he did some form of flip. I only stared as he hit me again. I fell over and got a face-ful of sand. "Galder, of the Sand heartless people, shall take your life." I jumped up and ran off into the ruins of the city. "You have to catch me first!" I knew I was close to the magical sheath, otherwise this man wouldn't still be attacking me. Heartless scum will all die the same way in time...

Chapter End. ...Axel sure has problems. Too bad you don't hear about Him again until chapter 8... . ;


End file.
